


Pretty baby

by YourFriendlyNeighbourhoodCat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babyboy Lee Taeyong, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyNeighbourhoodCat/pseuds/YourFriendlyNeighbourhoodCat
Summary: Taeyong and Johnny are roommates. Taeyong’s biggest secret is that he loves wearing lingerie when he is alone.One day Johnny comes home earlier than he expects...
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	Pretty baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfic! 
> 
> Please heed the tags and if you don’t like it then don’t read it. 
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy ^^

It had been a really good weekend for Taeyong so far. His roommate Johnny would be visiting one of his friends all weekend so Taeyong had the apartment all to himself. He had used all of Friday evening cleaning the entire place, except for Johnny’s room of course. Cleaning always made him feel really good and helped him deal with the stress of school.   
The first half of Saturday had been spent getting most of his homework out of the way. Now he was feeling happy and accomplished and knew that he could relax for the rest of the weekend. After a delicious but simple dinner Taeyong decided that it was now time for the thing he had been looking forward to the most. Something he could only do when he was all alone.

He had this secret that he would never let anyone know about. Definitely not his hot roommate, who he might or might not have a huge crush on. It was not a normal little secret and he would feel absolutely embarrassed about it if it wasn’t because it also made him feel so happy, comfortable and pretty.

Setting the mood he put on some of his favorite music and lit a few of his scented candles. He spent a few minutes just swaying along to the slow tunes before it was time to get started.

Taeyong didn’t have that much experience in the more advanced makeup looks but tonight called for a soft look with shimmery pink eyeshadow. He spent half an hour perfecting the look in the mirror and the finished look made him feel really cute and confident.

Then it was time for the main part, the outfit.

Taeyong pulled out the bottom drawer of his dresser and removed the top layer of clothes that he had put there just to be safe. His prized collection and deepest secret laid sprawled out before him. Over time he had collected quite a few sets of beautiful lacy lingerie.

As he went through all of them, he would pick them up and feel the delicate fabric sliding between his fingers. In the end he chose one of his all time favorite sets to wear tonight. It was baby pink lace set with cute panties, a little bralette and a garter belt. A pair of white see through thigh high socks joined the set as well. And to wear on top of it he picked out his favorite soft fuzzy white sweater and a baby pink skirt.

His favorite part had always been putting all of it on his body, like the cutest pink set of armor to protect him from all the bad things in the world.

First he put the panties on. He loved the sight and feeling of his dick being pressed against his body by the delicate lace, only just fitting inside in it’s flaccid state. It felt dirty and almost forbidden in the best way knowing that these were for girls. He couldn’t help but rub over himself just once, the feeling making him blush.

Next in line were the garter belt and the stockings. Taeyong was very aware of his long pretty legs, but when the stockings came on he felt like they were made for this. Being wrapped in beautiful thin fabric. He hooked the fine fabric onto the little straps of the garter belt and moved on to put on the bralette.

Being a very skinny boy he didn’t really have anything to fill out a bra, but he was lucky enough to have found the perfect type of bralette which would sit really nicely on his chest. It was just the lace fabric in the smallest cup size so it didn’t look weird on him at all.

Then he went to stand in front of his floor to ceiling mirror to look at how pretty he was all draped in lace. Turning left and right he admired just how good that exact shade of pink looked on his skin. It made him feel incredibly pretty and sexy.

The lace was so soft as he ran his fingers over it. He couldn’t help but gently run his fingers over his dick again. It was definitely affected by this, starting to harden in his panties. A small whimper left his lips at the feeling, but it was not time for that yet. He was not done dressing up so he would have to wait.

Lastly was the short skirt and the blouse, finishing up his look for the evening. Taeyong spent a few more minutes looking in the mirror, moving around to see the different angles and making the skirt flow with the movement. Pretty, he felt so pretty. Happiness and arousal flowed through him.

Stepping into their living room he swayed a bit to the music. One of his favorite songs were playing and he couldn’t help but dance to it. The freedom of being able to move around the whole apartment in his special outfit was amazing and he felt so so happy.

Though, he couldn’t distract himself from the throbbing in his panties any longer. It was time for the final part of this treat to himself. He left the door open to his room, since the speaker was in the living room.

Taeyong crawled onto his bed sitting on his knees and started off lifting up the skirt to be able to properly rub his hand over his cock on top of the panties. Oh how wonderful it would be if he had a daddy who loved seeing him like this and who would tell him how pretty he looked before absolutely ruining him. Taeyong lowered his torso onto the bed and lifted the skirt to present his ass to his fantasy daddy. For some reason, in his mind, he always looked just like Johnny.

One hand went to grope his ass and his other hand snaked into his panties making Taeyong let out a small breathty whimper as it closed around his now fully hard cock.

Slowly he moved it up and down, thumbing over the slit and collecting the precum for a smoother slide, as he pressed his face into his sheets. God he wished he wasn’t so shy so he would have a real daddy to care for him. But alas, he would have to ruin himself like always.

Slowly he took off the soft sweater making a show of it. It landed on the floor next to the bed with a soft thump. Then he played with the skirt, lifting it up and letting it fall back down before he took it off completely, dropping it down next to the sweater.

Taeyong reached down and opened his bedside table drawer, taking out the bottle of lube and his favorite dildo. It was cute, pink and on the larger side and Taeyong shivered in excitement to get it inside him.

Lying down on his back he quickly covered his fingers in lube and moved them to tease at his hole, while he used his other hand to hold the panties to the side. As he slipped in the first two fingers he let out a loud moan at the delicious burn. Taeyong had always liked it on the slightly painful side.

He pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch out his little hole.

He quickly found the little bundle of nerves inside him that sparked pleasure and made it flow through his body. Taeyong couldn’t keep himself from writhing and whining as he kept massaging his prostate with his fingers.

When he was ready he added in a third finger, adding to the stretch.

Feeling ready, Taeyong grabbed the pink dildo and the lube from where they were lying on the bed. He quickly added a liberal amount to the shaft of the pink toy.

Starting out on his side he slowly pushed the tip against his rim, letting it slide into him slowly. The slide and stretch was amazing and made him moan loudly. He fucked it in and out of himself slowly in the beginning, steadily increasing the pace.

When he felt he needed a position change he placed the dildo on the bed and slid back down onto it so that he could ride it. Closing his eyes he could almost believe that it was a big strong daddy he was riding.

He hadn’t yet touched his cock though even though it sat heavy and aching pushed against his abdomen in his panties. They felt almost painfully tight now, but it only added to the sensation and thrill of it.

Focusing completely on how good and full he felt while bouncing on the pink dildo, Taeyong didn’t notice the front door opening and closing and then footsteps coming his way. His fingers found his nipples through the bralette as he bounced on the dildo moaning “Oh Johnny, daddy, please!”

“Taeyong what the..?” Johnny paused in the door opening at the sight before him with wide eyes. Taeyong snapped his head up in panic and every horrible thought flew through his head all at once. Did Johnny just hear him call him daddy. What if Johnny was disgusted by him. What if he hated him now. Oh no, now his stupid crush would never be real and his friendship with his roommate would be over. He scrambled to get his duvet over himself and cover up his shame, feeling his entire upper body blush a dark red.

“Go away!” He shrieked looking up at Johnny who was also blushing, still staring at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry Taeyong, please wait” Johnny said as he took a step forward and reached a hand out for him.  
“You shouldn’t be home already!” Taeyong yelled desperately as he could feel himself start to tear up. Why was this happening? It had been such a good day!   
“I’m so sorry to have disturbed this, but please don’t feel ashamed Taeyong. I can’t believe how beautiful you look like this and then you called my name and I couldn’t believe it.” Johnny rambled as he took an additional step towards the bed.   
“Wha-what?” Taeyong mind stopped it’s horrible churning at the words. He couldn’t believeit, Johnny just called him beautiful. He didn’t find him disgusting or weird for this. 

“If you would like it, uh, I would love to help you finish this? No pressure of course! But uhm, yeah.” Johnny looked a bit insecure looking down at his feet and rubbing at his neck.

“Please Johnny” Taeyong said with a small voice as he could feel the desperation build up. He wanted nothing more than for Johnny to take care of him and when he was offering like this, Taeyong couldn’t say no. They would have to figure this whole thing out later. Right now he was so horny and worked up.  Looking up at the larger man he could see Johnny’s eyes darken at his plea.   
“That’s not what you called me before babyboy” Johnny smirked at him.

“Daddy” Taeyong whimpered, loving the pet name, as Johnny gently removed the duvet from his body getting a good look at his lingerie.

“Fuck baby, you have no idea how much this turns me on!” Johnny groaned. “You look absolutely beautiful!”  He let his hands run slowly over the stockings and up Taeyongs leg. Shivering at the touch Taeyong became very much aware of the dildo still very much up his ass.  At that realization he must have made a sound since Johnny also became aware of it’s presence again, “Now now, what do you have in that cute little ass of yours sweetheart?” He asked with a mischievous smirk, “show it to daddy.”

It made Taeyong tremble a bit with nervousness and insecurety, but he did as he was told and turned around, holding the dildo in with one hand and presented his ass to Johnny.

Johnny swore under his breath as he beheld the sight of Taeyong’s stuffed hole.   
“Aww baby were you imagining that this was me?” Johnny teased as he worked the dildo in and out of his hole a couple of times before he pulled it all the way out, which made Taeyong whine at the empty feeling.   
“Cute,” Johnny added as he watched Taeyong’s hole flutter around nothing. 

Then Taeyong recieved a small smack to one asscheek. It wasn’t hard enough to actually hurt, but it did send tingles straight to Taeyong’s hard cock, making him shiver and moan.   
“Oh you like that baby?” A smack hit his other asscheek as Taeyong frantlicly nodded, biting his lip. “Interesting.”

“Now, can daddy have a kiss from his beautiful babyboy?”

Johnny was standing right next to the bed so Taeyong crawled over and got up on his knees to reach Johnny’s face.   
Was this really happening? Was he really about to kiss the man he had been in love with for way too long? Who had turned out to be even more perfect when he had just accepted and enjoyed this side of Taeyong.

Johnny leaned down and cupped Taeyong’s face with both hands. They were large and warm on his skin.  The first kiss was gentle and soft and absolutely perfect.  But as they both were getting hungrier for each other the second kiss was harder and more passionate.  Feeling Johnny’s tongue at the seam of his lips made Taeyong open up to let it in.

They spent several minutes just making out and exploring each other’s mouths.  When they pulled back they were both breathing hard.

Sitting back down onto his feet Taeyong could see how hard Johnny was in his pants and his mouth started watering at the thought of having Johnny inside it.  
“Please daddy, can I suck your cock?” Taeyong said and looked up at Johnny while trying to look as cute and innocent as possible.

“Of course babyboy,” Johnny quickly opened his pants and took both them and his boxers off. Taeyong couldn’t help but gasp as the larger man’s erection sprung free. It was beautiful and quite sizable and Taeyong didn’t waste any time getting down onto his knees on the floor.

He didn’t touch him yet though, waiting for permission because he was a good boy.   
“Go on baby, open up for daddy” Johnny tapped Taeyong’s lips with his finger and Taeyong obeyed, letting his jaw fall open and letting his tongue hang out.   
The larger man guided his cock down so that only the tip was resting on Taeyong’s tongue.  The first lick and taste of the bitter precum made the smaller man hum happily as he took as much as he could in his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t fit inside.

He couldn’t count how many times he had dreamt and fantasized about this and finally having Johnny’s cock in his mouth was amazing.

While his experience with other people was pretty limited, he had practiced a lot on some of his dildos, just enjoying having something filling up his mouth.

Johnny’s hands traced his jaw before they ran up into his hair, gripping the strands. Taeyong was bobbing his head eagerly, mixing it up with running his lips and tongue up and down over the shaft and taking Johnny as far down his throat as he could. He only gagged a few times but fought it down.

As Johnny’s grunts and deep moans got louder, the hands in his hair tightened.  
Taeyong pulled off to quickly moan, “Please fuck my mouth daddy,” his voice raw.   
No sooner was he back onto Johnny’s cock before the larger man had grabbed his hair and started thrusting. Taeyong’s mind went hazy very fast as he let his mouth be used like this. God, he loved it! He could feel tears run down his cheeks as Johnny pushed deeper into his thoat, grunting and moaning above him.

After some time the grip on his hair loosened and Johnny let him regain control.

“God baby, your mouth feels so good. You are so good for me.”  Johnny’s praises made Taeyong hum happily, sending vibrations to Johnny’s cock.

“Fuuuuck baby, you need to stop now if you don’t want me to cum yet” Johnny tightened the grip on his hair but pulled him off surprisingly gently. Taeyong knew how wrecked he already looked with his swollen lips and a mix of drool and precum running down his chin. Johnny’s eyes darkened even more at the sight.

“Get on the bed baby” Johnny took his hand and to help him up, as his legs had become a bit unsure after being on his knees for so long, “Ass up”

Taeyong did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees, arching his back to make his butt stick out in an obscene way. He didn’t feel as awkward anymore, the excitement thrumming through his veins. Then he could finally feel two of Johnny’s fingers enter his already loose and slick hole without any resistance. Moaning loudly he let his head and shoulders fall onto the mattress.

“You are so beautiful Taeyong,” Johnny said right before snapping the tightly pulled strap of his garter belt against his skin with his other hand. That made the smaller choke on a moan, making Johnny repeat the action on the other leg.   
“Thank you daddy!” Taeyong moaned out, his brain going fuzzy in the best way at the delicious pain.  
A third finger was added and since Johnny’s fingers were thicker than his own, Taeyong could feel a slight burn at the stretch.

“You have condoms baby?”   
Taeyong nodded to that and pointed to his nightstand, “top drawer.”   
“Shit, you have some collection huh,” that made Taeyong blush hard. He had kind of forgotten about the amount of toys he also kept in that drawer.

Back behind him on the bed Taeyong could hear Johnny open the condom, put it on and then the sound of him adding on lube.  Then Johnny’s large hands were back on him, spreading him open and pulling the panties to the side.  Finally he could feel the head of Johnny’s cock nudging at his entrance.

“Are you ready baby?”

“Yes, please daddy!” Taeyong whined, wiggling his hips backwards slightly.   
Then Johnny pushed in and even though Taeyong had been stretched out pretty well it still burned quite a bit, making him hiss out a breath. Johnny was gentle and pushed in slowly, making sure Taeyong was okay.   
“Fuuuuuck, you’re so tight baby!“ Johnny groaned as he bottomed out inside him, keeping still to let Taeyong adjust.

“Please move, I am ready daddy.” Taeyong begged when he couldn’t wait any longer.  Johnny obliged by pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again, setting a slow rhythm at first.  The drag of Johnny’s cock inside him felt amazing.  Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s hips tightly to start thrusting into him harder.  As he changed his angle a bit, he hit Taeyong’s prostate dead on making the smaller man’s upper body collapse onto the bed with a loud string of high pitched moans.   
“Yes! Right there daddy!”

Johnny kept up the unrelenting pounding of Taeyong’s prostate, hands bruising on his slim hips. Taeyong could feel the coil inside him tighten, signaling that he was getting closer to his orgasm.

“Please daddy, ple- ah, please can I ride you?” It was so good, but Taeyong wanted to be able to see Johnny when they both came.   
“Hell yeah, lets go” And then Johnny pulled out making Taeyong pout and whine from the emptiness, but soon Johnny was sitting against the headboard and Taeyong was manhandled back onto his cock. He loved how small he felt next to Johnny. Like a small pretty doll for him to use.

This new position gave Taeyong more control as he lifted up and dropped down on the hard length inside him. He loved this position since he could easily angle his body to hit his prostate at every drop down.

Johnny’s hands slid up his body. They first gently caressed the lace of the bralette but then the delicate fabric was pushed up to reveal his little nipples.  Johnny leaned up to take one of them into his mouth making Taeyong’s hips stutter with how good it felt. His nipples had always been quite sensitive.

“Touch yourself for me baby boy” Johnny ordered against his left nipple, pinching at the other with his hand.  Taeyong’s hand found his cock between them and finally pulled it fully out of his panties. He started stroking it without any real rhythm due to all the sensations going through him all at once. His moans had turned to desperate high pitched whimpers as he slowly fell apart in Johnny’s hands.

“Daddy i’m so close, please can I cum?”   
“Yes, come for me baby, be a good boy for me”   
It didn’t take more than that before he was cumming hard over his own hand and both of their stomachs.  
It was such an intense feeling as the world whited out and his body was filled with pleasure. He could only waguely sense how loud he was moaning out a mixture of daddy and Johnnys name.

When he came back down a bit he noticed that Johnny had stopped moving to just look at him with a look of awe that made him feel truly beautiful.

Realizing that Johnny hadn’t cum yet Taeyong kept direct eyecontact, while slowly grinding down on the massive cock in his ass. When he lifted the hand covered in cum up to his lips Johnny’s eyes widened. He knew he looked like pure sin. Then he licked his own cum off his fingers obscenely and moaned at the taste.

That, Johnny couldn’t handle and with a roar he harshly gripped Taeyong’s hips to fuck up into him hardand relentlessly a few more times before he was also cumming, filling the condom.   
In his pleasure Taeyong had half a thought to wish that Johnny hadn’t been wearing one.   
He looked down, Johnny was truly a sight when filled with intense pleasure and it made Taeyong hope and wish so hard that he would get to see that look on him again and again and again.

“Waow Taeyong, how are you even real?” Johnny breathed with a soft smile while gently caressing his thigh.   
Then he motioned for Taeyong to lie down onto his chest. Taeyong let his body relax as he laid down and enjoyed the warmth of Johnny’s skin against his own.

They laid like that for what could have been hours but probably was only a few minutes, Johnny gently tracing shapes on Taeyong’s back while slowly going soft still inside him.

“So uhm, that happened” After the pleasurable haze had lifted from his body Taeyong was starting to feel a bit nervous about it all and became awfully aware that he was still wearing baby pink lingerie and lying on top of his roommate, making him blush. He was thankful to still have his head resting on Johnny’s chest so the larger man couldn’t see that.

“Yeah, finally” Johnny’s voice was soft as he spoke.   
Taeyong looked up at him with a confused look at the words.   
“What do you mean finally?” He asked unsure.  
“Well, uhm, to be totally honest I have kinda had a crush on you for like, a really long time Taeyong,” Now they were both blushing, “But I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way” he hurriedly added.  
“Johnny,” Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at the whole situation, “you literally just found me moaning your name with a dildo up my ass. I really like you too, and not just in a sexual way. I have had a crush on you for a while too.”

“Wow, I did not expect this day to turn out like this at all!” Johnnys laugh was such a beautiful sound as he pulled Taeyong closer into a tight hug and turning his face so he could kiss it all over before kissing his lips.  
“Yeah, me neither,” Taeyong got out between kisses, “but why did you even come home this early? I thought you were spending the whole weekend with Jaehyun?”

“His parents called and asked him to come help them with some important things at the company, so we decided to just meet up later this week for brunch instead. And then I went home.“   
“Oh okay, though you should have messaged me to say that.” Taeyong had mixed feelings about it since it all had turned out way better than he had thought it would.

“I did, but you never answered.”  
“Oh, yeah, forgot that I left my phone in the living room.” Taeyong couldn’t help but feel a bit stupid but it disappeared when Johnny let out a laugh.   
“It did turn out quite nicely anyways”  
Taeyong nodded to that and nuzzled his face against Johnny’s neck.

They laid together in silence for a few more minutes.

“I’ll go get out of this now,” Taeyong gestured at his body as he got out of the bed. He turned off the music in the living room on his way to their shared bathroom. 

In there, he carefully took off all the parts of his outfit and put on a pair of normal boxers. He was happy that he had picked out this set and he still felt all warm from the admiring looks and words Johnny had given him.   
He quickly washed up and brushed his teeth, getting ready to go to bed.

When he came back he was surprised to see that Johnny was sitting on the edge of his bed all cleaned up in fresh underwear.  He had almost expected him to have left for his own room by now, but the sight gave him hope.

“Will you please sleep in here with me Johnny?” Taeyong sent him an unsure smile. 

“Of course Yongie, i’m not just leaving you after all of this.” Johnnys smile was warm and comforting as he pulled Taeyong down on the bed and against his equally warm and comforting body.

“We’ll talk about all of this tomorrow, but right now lets get some sleep.”

Taeyong couldn’t be happier falling asleep tucked safely against Johnny’s warm chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
